Something More
by Quiver
Summary: Darkwing remembers an encounter with two strangers years earlier and the impact they had on his life.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, LaunchPad, or any Disney character.**

**Something More. **Part 1

Darkwing sat on the ledge of Darkwing Tower gazing down over the city below.

It was a late September evening, the air was crisp and the clear blue sky was fading into the twilight colors of sunset. It had been an unusually peaceful day all in all.

Darkwing would have enjoy the serenity, but not this particular night. It was an anniversary of a time he recalled with a heavy heart.

DAAAD!" a high pitch squeal broke through the tranquil silence. Darkwing startled and jumped to his feet in surprise. Gosalyn came bounding out of the tower onto the ledge to her father. "_DadCanHonkerSpendTheNightWithUsTheMuddlefootsAreGoingToA_

_QuackerwaresConventionAndHonkerDoesn'tWantToGoBecause_

_TankAlwaysSealsHimInOneOfTheMegaSuperSizedContainers_

_AndLeavesHimThereSoCanHeSpendTheNight?" _She managed to blurt out in a single breath. 

Darkwing stared at his adopted daughter blankly, for a moment, as he tried to sort out what sounded like a scrambled code in preteen gibberish.

After a few seconds without an answer she asked impatiently "Well, can he?"

"Uh,...sure ..I guess." he finally replied, uncertain of what he had given permission for.

She grinned and chirped "And can we order a pizza?"

"I guess"

"And rent a Scary movie?", she added looking hopeful.

"Now wait a minute Little Missy...", Darkwing said with a stern voice.

"Please, oh please, Dad!? I won't get anything _too_ scary ..honest. Maybe just something like Revenge of the Zombified Mutant Mummies ...you know, the classic stuff." She looked at her father pleadingly.

Darkwing gave a surrendering sigh and nodded "Alright ....as long as it doesn't give Honker nightmares ..like that _last_ movie you rented." He said pointedly.

"Cool, thanks Dad!" she cheered throwing her arms around her father for a quick hug before adding "Uh, I'll need some money for the pizza and movie," she said holding out her hand with a grin. 

Heaving another sigh Darkwing pulled out his wallet and handed her $20.00. With a quirky smile and the $20.00 clutched in her fist she spun about and charged off again

as quickly as she'd come. Darkwing smiled wearily to himself as he watched her go. That kid had him wrapped around her little finger – and knew it!! But now his mind settled back to the pondering of that time past. He perched himself back down on the ledge, allowing his thoughts to drift back to another time, years before. He had not been a crime fighter for very long and his work, so far seemed in vain.

As daybreak drew near, the masked mallard returned to his hideout after yet another day of thwarting small time crooks and hoods. As he entered Darkwing Tower, he removed his fedora and cape, allowing them to drop to the floor as he walked. He flopped down in front of his wide screen television, his mask still covering his face. He sighed heavily doubting rather or not it was all worth it.

He would capture petty criminals and street thugs only to have them back on the streets in a matter of days, taking up where they'd left off.

The best Darkwing had done was to scare a few young hoods straight – or out of town. _The system is just one big revolving door _he thought. He wasn't all that sure at times if he should stay a crime fighter. Perhaps there was another way to make a difference, a way that actually mattered ....at least to the media! They never took notice of him. A guy running around in a mask and cape, fighting crime and nobody noticed. It just wasn't fair.

With that, he picked up the remote and flipped on the TV. Same old same old. "**_Cops catch bad guys, good Samaritans saves family from burning house, two young Private Investigators crack smuggling operation that had police baffled for years." _**Darkwing watches as the two young men praised for the deed try to get by the news crew as reporters flock around them," Darkwing scoffed.****_"They run from the reporters when I can't even get recognized for my valor!"___ The news report continues **_" some weirdo who thinks he's a cross between Batman and Zoro goes running around streets at night beating up on street punks and gang members ._..._." "_**_Oh Yeah, great, just great! Well, they noticed me anyway!"_

Drawing a ragged breath, he flipped off the television and stood wearily to his feet. He didn't feel like breakfast this morning, he just wanted to get some sleep.

As evening approached, the disheartened hero pulled himself from his bed. Grabbing a cold sandwich and a soda from the frig., he again found himself in front of the television. His mind wandered as he sat listening to the new report as usual. Maybe he should give up the idea of being a vigilante crime fighter. Who'd care! No One!

Shaking the thought from his head he tried to focus on the new report. A reporter was telling of a kidnapping situation at the water front. "_One of this countries most renowned Scientist has been taken prisoner in a Lab on the outskirts of the city. Police are helpless to act as night begins to fall. We do not yet know what the criminals are after as no ransom demand has been made._" Darkwing felt a rush of energy. That could be it! Maybe this would be his break. Night was_ his_ time! "I have a scientist to rescue, criminals to foil and a chance to be on the 10:00 news!!"

Little did he know that he was not the only one interested in rescuing the abducted scientist. 

As night fell, Darkwing pulled the RatCatcher up behind some brush a couple of hundred yards away from the laboratory grounds. He'd have to go the rest of the way by foot to keep from being spotted. He made his way through the woodland around the Lab so not to been seen by the police that were posted all around the building. He found a blind spot in the shadows where he could enter undetected by the cops or the crooks inside. He slipped quietly in through a small window in the back of the building.

He crept stealthily through the dark room unaware he was being observed from above.

On a cat walk over head, two men watched him carefully. "He doesn't look like one of their henchmen ..not in that get-up." The smaller of the two whispered as he crouched low to avoid being seen.

"He's not. I think he's that costume clown that's been reported running around playing superhero ... Darkwind ... _Darkwing_ Duck." The taller one crouching next to him answered.

"Eh, then he's one of the good guys, So to speak?"

"So to speak. Lets just hope he doesn't throw a monkey wrench into our works." He paused and studied Darkwing moving furtively through the shadows. "Hmm, he's had some sort of training, Martial-arts perhaps." 

"Then maybe he actually knows what he's doing?"

"Maybe," at that moment Darkwing managed to stumble over his own two feet falling against a Lab table full of glass beakers. The table crashed loudly to the floor. "Then again.." the man moaned as he and his partner pulled away from the rail of the cat walk, to avoid being seen by the henchmen that were bound to come looking into the racket.

"Oopsy," Darkwing said to himself as he scrambled behind a computer console as he heard the sound of running footsteps coming in his direction.

He watched from his hiding place six men entered, carrying weapons. One of the henchmen pointed to the mess of shattered glass and broken wood that had been a table a moment before. "Somebody is in here ..and they're not getting out alive!"

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!", came a voice from nowhere. There was a puff of blue smoke in front of them "I AM THE NIGHTMARE THAT ALL CRIMINALS HAVE...." The smoke cleared to reveal a masked duck in purple garb **_" I AM DARKWIIIING DUCK!" _**The thugs stood momentarily in shock before gaining there senses and opening fire on the masked duck.

Darkwing nimbly sprang into the air somersaulting backward to the cover of the console. This was definitely not what he had hoped for.

One of the henchmen moved toward the console, Darkwing saw him. As the man jumped behind the console ready to shoot, he found there was no one to shoot. He didn't have a chance to figure out what was going on for a figure leaped from the shadows kicking him backward into another henchman.

Before any of them could fire Darkwing bound into the middle of the group and started kicking and punching. He was doing quite well fighting them, but as usual his ego got in the way. He got careless and one of the crooks managed to blind side him with the butt of his gun. Darkwing now lay unconscious on the floor.

The crook smiled as he lowered his gun to Darkwing's head and started to pull the trigger. Without warning and arrow whistled through the air, striking the floor at there feat. On impact, the arrow exploded into a brilliant flash of light. When the flash was gone, so was Darkwing. The henchmen stood around in a state of confusion for a moment before the leader said "Apparently, the purple buffoon isn't alone! Spread out and look for them, who ever they are! Take care of anybody you find! I'm going back to keep an eye on the old scientist." 

_to be continued...._


	2. Something More Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, LaunchPad, or any Disney character.**

Something More. Part 2

Darkwing came too, finding himself on the roof of the Laboratory with two strange figures standing over him. Darkwing sat up in alarm but before he could speak the smaller of the two figures slapped a hand over his bill. "Quiet," he warned "unless you want a dozen armed henchman up here after you. Got me?"

Darkwing made a muffled groan and nodded. 

The stranger let him go and stepped away from him.

Darkwing sprang to his feat, landing in a self defense stance "Who are you?" he demanded of the two duck.

"Uh, the guys that saved your life back there." the taller one answered calmly.

Darkwing paused for a moment to recall being blindsided by one of the felons. He looked at the two ducks standing in front of him "Oh yeah, uh, I guess you were the ones that got me out of there?" 

"Right the first time." the taller duck answered. "Now my partner and I have a job to do here, so if you will just go."

"Wait a minute!" Darkwing snapped "I'm here to rescue the kidnapped scientist..."

"Not any more your not!" the taller duck replied sharply. "Look fella. Thanks to you, we've lost the aliment of surprise! Come look." he said motioning for Darkwing to follow. They took him to a small skylight in the center of the roof. Darkwing gazed down into the room below. It was a large Laboratory. There were at least a dozen armed goons standing around. In the center of the room, a rather tall gangly looking hawk stood in front of 

their hostages,a short plump old duck and a skinny dark haired female goose, both tied to chairs.

"Thanks to you and your smoking entrance, those creeps now know we're here, and they will be on guard for us." The smaller duck told Darkwing rather curtly.

Darkwing could feel his face flush. He had allowed himself to be found out

do to his ego. These two had apparently already gotten inside, probably the same way he had, and had to expose their presence in order to save his hide.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. But sense I'm here and the damage has already been done, why don't we work together on this. I mean, look how many heavies they have down there. I'd say you could use the help."

The taller duck looked Darkwing square in the eye as if trying to read him.

In the dim glow of the skylight, Darkwing could see the piercing gaze of the strangers liquid green eyes, and it made him uneasy.

After a long moment of dead silence the duck heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "Alright, on one condition. That is, you do as _we_ say!"

Darkwing was not use to taking orders or working with partners, but in this case, he had no choice but to make an exception "Agreed." he finally said.

"Come on then, we have a way in without being seen."

They all slipped back into the building through a secret passage. A small corridor that lead down from the rooftop, down a long winding stair case, dimly light, and sound proofed, Darkwing noted. A secret passageway in a Laboratory?

They came to a small room, the smaller duck switched on a light. The room looked like a storage area for scientific inventions. There were shelves full of gizmos and gimmicks of all types. 

Darkwing glanced at the two strangers. With descent lighting, for the first time, he had a good look at them. The taller of the two was rather broad shouldered, though the rest of his build was slender. He had short rather frizzy hair. His facial features were smooth with a small bill, and his ivory white feathers set off his liquid green eyes.

The other duck was about medium hight with a sleek slender build. He has shiny black, shoulder length hair that was tied back. His facial features were practically identical to that of the other duck, right down to the green eyes.

"You're brothers?" Darkwing asked curiously.

The two ducks exchanged grins "That obvious, huh?" asked the smaller one.

He extended a hand "I'm Shawn and this is my older brother Gerad. We're Private Investigators." 

Darkwing started to shake the hand offered to him. Private Investigators? It was then that Darkwing recognized them "You're the two detectives that were on the news for cracking that smuggling ring!" Darkwing exclaimed louder than he intended.

"Shh!" the brothers shushed him at the same time not wanting to be heard by the goons inside.

"Sorry." he apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright, they didn't hear you through the sound proofed walls." Gerad stated as he opened a drawer in one of the Lab tables and pulled out a clear case of what looked like _crystal_ bullets.

"Are those _real_ bullets?" Darkwing asked amazed.

Gerad smiled and nodded "They're real bullets, but not **ordinary** bullets."

He removed one and showed it to Darkwing "They are made of a special crystallized gel. None of them are lethal."

"Then what do they do?'

"Well, the one you're looking at instantly, but temporarily paralyzes it's target. This one" he held up a slightly different sized bullet "is my personal favorite. It's called an Ivy Pellet, as in _Poison_ Ivy. It causes anybody it hits to itch severely for about an hour, after that, it's over, no side effects."

"These things are total cool!" Darkwing said handing the bullet back to Gerad. "boy the guy who created this stuff has got to be a true genius!"

The brothers exchanged grins "no argument there." Shawn said as he pulled some arrows from another drawer. The tips of the arrows were crystallized gel, like the bullets and the shafts seemed almost rubber like. It was then that Darkwing noticed the small unusual looking crossbow slung across the younger brothers back. "Uh, does that have anything to do with how you were able to rescue me out from under those goons noses?"

Shawn nodded and held up one of the arrows "_My_ personal favorite. A light burst arrow." 

"Here," Gerad said handing Darkwing a small satchel "You may have use for these. I think they may even work with that Gas Gun you use."

Darkwing opened the satchel and withdrew a small canister labeled 'sleeping gas'. Another canister was labeled 'laughing gas.' There were about a half dozen of the canisters in the satchel Darkwing smirked."Thanks. I'll use them with care." 

"OK, play times over. Now, lets do what we came here for." Gerad said as he turned out the light and opened the door back into the passage way. "If I am correct about who's behind this whole scheme, we don't have time to waist. And we can't afford any mistakes."

_to be continued.._


	3. Something More Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, LaunchPad, or any Disney character.**

Something More. Part 3

"Hay DW!" a loud booming voice startled Darkwing breaking his train of thought.

"What! What! What's wrong?!" he asked LaunchPad alarmed by his sidekicks anxious tone. LaunchPad stopped and looked at Darkwing a bit puzzled "Gee, nothings wrong DW. Gosalyn and Honker just want to know if we'll join them for some pizza and the movie?"

"Oh," Darkwing didn't appreciate being scared out of his wit, but he was relieved that nothing was wrong. No, LP. We really need to get going out on patrol pretty soon."

A look of disappointment showed on the pilots face. "Aw but they got a good movie tonight Invasion of the _Werewolves from Mars."_

Darkwing couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes he wondered if LP was aware that he was a grown-up. "Well, crime has been slow lately. Why don't you stay home and enjoy the movie. I can solo this one."

LaunchPad's face lit up "You sure DW. Gee Thanks. I really wanted to see that Movie." he paused, having a thought (something rare for LaunchPad). "Hey, since crime has been so slow lately, why don't you stay home and watch it with us. St. Canard can survive one night without the Masked Mallard!"

"Well thanks for the offer LP. But I think I'll go out on patrol anyway."

LaunchPad just shrugged as he turned to leave.

Darkwing waited until he was gone, then went to the computer to contact J. Gander. He had not been exactly honest with LaunchPad. He wasn't in the mood for patrol tonight. But he wanted to be alone for what he was about to do.

A few minutes later, he was talking to J. Gander over the computers communication link.

"Yes, I can get that information for you Darkwing. That's not a problem. But are you sure nothing is wrong?" J. Gander asked over the screen. He noticed that Darkwing seem a bit down tonight.

"No. Nothing is wrong J. Gander," Darkwing lied "it's just something I've been wondering about is all."

"Alright, Darkwing," J. Gander replied, not really convinced that nothing was wrong "I'll

get the information you requested and have it faxed to you immediately."

The screen went blank and Darkwing turned in his chair to wait for the information to be sent to him. His mind again going back to the memories of that night years ago.

**In the secret Passageway of the Lab.**

Darkwing and the brothers were doing a rush-job on taking out the criminals. They had split up, staying in the hidden passageway, however. Shawn had given Darkwing the layout to the Lab, explaining to him where he needed to go and what he needed to do, and how quickly it had to be done. The thought had crossed Darkwing's mind of how these two knew everything about the Lab. Like secret passages and hidden rooms full of gizmos! Ah well, they were detectives, he guessed it was their job to know.

Shawn had told him where he could find the air vents and get to them unnoticed. They were all three to release sleeping gas from the special canisters in exactly 15 minutes from the time they split up.

On the mark, Darkwing set of several canisters of sleeping gas into the air vents. _"I think I saw this on a late show, once._" Darkwing thought to himself as he made his way to the rendezvous point. Within 5 minutes, over half the crime gang had been knocked out. But it also meant that the criminals were aware that they were under siege. "We have to act quickly," Gerad told Darkwing and Shawn. "before they have a chance to run for it."

**In the main Lab.**

A short husky bulldog runs up to the hawk. "Sir, most of our men are out cold! Some sort of sleeping gas was filtered through the air vents!"

"Oh how classical, air vents are always a good prop in the movies!" the hawk said coldly then turned to the old professor "Don't think for a minute that we don't know who's behind all this professor. Those brothers have quire the reputation among the criminal underground. You have no idea how many crime lords would like to take them out. But that Sir, will be our pleasure. It would seem that they have enlisted the aid of that costume clown that's been running around loose." 

"You've had us here all this time and you haven't even said what you want of us." the old scientist replied wearily.

The hawk smirked "The young detectives aren't the only ones with shining reputations. You have become a legend in your own time for your inventive mind. My boss decided he wants you on his payroll. He's particularly interested in the invention your are presently working on."

"I take it he doesn't care if I don't want to work for him!"

"Oh, you'll be more than happy to do his bidding – after he's through with you."

The old scientist shook his head then glanced over at his assistant "Then why not let Sarah go, if it's me you want."

"Oh no, no, no. You see. Your assistant may well have some creative talents of her own. I hear SHUSH even has their eye on her. Isn't that right Dr Bellum?" The hawk said leaning down in the female gooses face and getting his shins kicked in the process. "Ah" the hawk yelled hopping around holding his ankle.

"Sir," a scrawny little frog said timidly "The boss just called. He's coming to pick up the merchandise." he said gesturing to the professor and Dr. Bellum.

The hawk smirk "Excellent. We'll be waiting for him. Have all the troops that are still **_awake_** on guard for those meddling brothers and the masked weirdo! Now get these two to the roof. We have a helicopter to catch!"

Within the hidden passages of the Lab, Darkwing and the two brothers were able to hear everything that was said over an intercom within the passageway. "We don't have much time." Gerad said with concern. "The helicopter is on it's way. We have to get to the roof, Now!"

The three of them sprinted up the stairway of the corridor toward the roof.

As the emerged from the hidden door near the air shaft, they could see a black chopper descending upon the rooftop as the police fired on it from the ground. They crooks already had the scientist and Dr. Bellum on the roof waiting.

"It's them!" shouted one of the thugs as he opened fire on Darkwing, Shawn and Gerad, all three of whom jumped behind the air shaft for cover.

Shawn shot an arrow in the midst of the gunmen. It exploded upon striking the ground. A

sort of dust covered the area around them. Within seconds they were all sneezing, non stop and uncontrollably. "Nice" Darkwing commented as he tossed shot a canister of sleeping gas from his gas gun, knocking out three more of the henchmen.

The helicopter was now landing, and the hawk and a couple of his men were dragging a struggling Scientist and his assistant toward it.

"I'm going to have to rush them!" Gerad told Shawn.

"That's suicide!" Shawn exclaimed to his older brother.

"It's our only chance to save Dad and Dr. Bellum!"

"Dad!" yelped a surprised Darkwing "He's your **_father_**!" The brothers nodded in sync.

Now Darkwing understood how they knew so much about the Labs layout.

"Cover me!" Gerad shouted as he drew his gun and charged.

Shawn let fly a couple of his light burst arrows and Darkwing fired a smoke canister. Between being blinded by light bursts and blue smoke, most of the henchmen were rendered disoriented and Gerad was able to get by them. 

A bear in a commando uniform charged the redheaded duck, drawing a machete and swinging at the ducks head. Skilfully Gerad evaded the swipe and delivered a round-kick to the head of the bear sending him reeling backwards into another henchmen, knocking them both off the rooftop. 

In the struggle, the professor had stumbled and fallen. The fleeing thugs opted to leave him behind in their attempt to escape, still dragging Dr. Bellum along. Gerad pulled his father to his feat and yelled for him to get back inside the Lab.

By now, the police had stormed the building and were on their way up to the roof. But they weren't going to get there in time to stop the helicopter. With Dr Bellum now inside, the helicopter started to lift off. In a desperate attempt to rescue Dr. Bellum, Gerad made a leap for the skid. He managed to grab on and started to pull himself up when a single gunshot was fired. Gerad fell.

_To be concluded..._


	4. Something More Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, LaunchPad, or any Disney character.**

Something More. Part 4

"NOO!!" Shawn let out an agonizing cry and rushed forward to his brothers aid with Darkwing right behind him.

Shawn ran to his brother, who lay on his back holding his wounded shoulder. "Gerad?!"

The redheaded ducks eyes fluttered open. His shoulder had been hit. He was losing blood fast. "His piercing green eyes followed the ascending Helicopter. "Stop them.." he said weakly.

Without hesitation, Shawn rose to his feat and sprinted toward the lifting helicopter. As he ran, he drew his crossbow and an arrow. He fired. The arrow found it's mark, the side of the cockpit. Of all the special arrows he had, this was was the most unique. The arrowhead didn't shatter on contact, rather the shaft expanded into an elastic-like "bungee"cord. Shawn was able to grab the dangling end of the cord and used his weight to offset the balance of the chopper. The helicopter lurched to the side, tossing the passengers about.

Darkwing pulled out his Gas Gun and fired a smoke canister into the front of the helicopter. Blue smoke filled the cockpit, blinding the pilot. 

Dr. Bellum took advantage of the opportunity to drive an elbow into the hawks ribs, causing him to release her. She jumped from the open door, grabbed onto the cord and slid down to the roof.

Shawn let go of the cord. The helicopter spun out of control as it attempted to escape and crashed less than a hundred yards away in the wooded area near the Lab grounds.

Dr. Bellum was already tending Gerad's wounded shoulder as the professor appeared on the rooftop with the police.

"Come on, They'll take care of Gerad." Shawn called to Darkwing as he pulled out another _'bungee'_ cord arrow and used it to repel down the side of the building, Darkwing close behind. "We can't let those creeps get away!" Shawn told Darkwing as he ran in the direction of the crashed helicopter.

Unfortunately, by time they had found the downed chopper, the criminals were nowhere to be seen. 

An hour had passed. Police combed the woods with flashlight and dogs with no luck, the felons had escaped into the night. Gerad had been taken to the hospital. Their father and Dr. Bellum had gone with him. 

Now, Darkwing sat on the RatCatcher watching from afar as the police were trying to explain what had happened there to the mob of reporters that flocked around the scene of the event.

Shawn had managed to slip away from the reporters and joined Darkwing in the still of the night. "I hear your brother is going to be fine." said Darkwing with an assuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go to the hospital to see him after I pick up his wife and kid. They'll want to go too."

A look of shock swept Darkwing's face "He's Married?!"

Shawn laughed "Yep. He's married, and I'm engaged to be."

"You must have some very understanding women in your lives!" Darkwing chuckled.

Shawn grinned "Very understanding. You should meet them sometime." 

"I'd like to." Darkwing replied earnestly.

Shawn extended a hand which Darkwing gladly shook."Hope to work with you again some time Darkwing Duck!" 

"Good by Shawn."

With that the young P.I. turned and walk off into the cool night. Darkwing watched him disappear into the darkness, looking forward to the next time they would meet.

"The next time.. "Darkwing's memory of that night faded and he brought his thoughts back to the present time. The pain. The pain was still there after all those years. He had actually been looking forward to working with them again. They were incredible people. But that wasn't to be. He never saw them again. A short time after that night, Gerad and Shawn died, along with Gerad's wife. They had been targeted by an assassin. 

Darkwing had only known them for a few hours, yet there had been something about them.

When he heard of their deaths ....it did something to him. It scared him. If knowing somebody for such a short time could hurt that much, he'd rather be alone. He closed himself off from the world around him. 

He'd lived a life of isolation, until Gosalyn came along – then LaunchPad and even Honker. They'd managed to get him to open up in a way he though he no longer could.

Still, the memory of those two Detectives had haunted him for so long. Somehow, he felt a connection with them. Even now, after all these years, he could still see their faces, hear their voices when he was alone in the still of the night. It was as if they were trying to tell him something, but what? It was if there was something about them he needed to know.

Perhaps he just needed closure.

That's why he'd asked J. Gander to Find the information for him.

He didn't know a lot about the brothers, not even their last name. He knew they'd been murdered. A hit had been put out on them. Maybe by the crime boss they thwarted that night at the Lab.

Something was coming up in the fax machine. It was an old newspaper article. Darkwing pulled it out. There was a picture of Gerad's and Shawn's family and a caption underneath the photo.

As Darkwing looked at the picture, he felt his entire body go numb. Nothing had prepared him for this. The picture was of Gerad, Shawn, Gerad's wife and daughter and their father. "Impossible. .it can't be..." Darkwing gasped as his legs gave under him and he sank to the floor. The color gone from his face.

The picture was of Gerad seated in a chair, his daughter on his lap. His wife and brother on either side of him and his father next to Shawn. Darkwing eyes fell on the picture of the little girl sitting happily on her fathers lap, her tiny hands stretch out reaching for the camera. The caption underneath read. 

**Gerad Waddlemeyer his wife Alani his brother Shawn were all gunned down in front of their home this morning in a drive by shooting. They were all pronounced dead at the scene. They are survived by Gerad's and Shawn's father Professor Jason Waddlemeyer and Gerad's and Alani's 4 year old daughter Gosalyn.**

_**Authors Note:**_

_Now,did anybody suspect that Gerad was going to turn out to be Gosalyn biological father?_


	5. Something More: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn or any Disney character. _

_**Authors Note: **Sorry the epilogue took so long to put up, but my Internet Provider was down for a few days._

Something More: Epilogue

A chilling wind blew low through the St. Canard cemetery. Drake Mallard found his way to the area of the grave yard he'd been looking for. A family plot with a pedestal stood in the center of the plot with a plaque with the name Waddlemeyer engraved.

He carried a small bouquet of white roses. He looked around him at the markers representing the family members that were laid to rest there. He stepped up to Gerad's grave. His wife was buried on his right and his brother Shawn was on his left. Drakes eyes fell on a small bouquet of fresh flowers that lay between Gerad and Alani's graves. Apparently, somebody else had recently visited.

He glanced painstakingly at the date engraved on Gerad's headstone. His date of birth and date of passing. Drake felt a lump in his throat, he had only known them a short time before they..." his thought trailed off as he now looked to Shawn's grave. His date of birth was engraved upon his marker, but for some reason ..his time of death was not shown. How very odd. _There was probably a reason for it. _Darkwing dismissed the thought with that.

He startled at the sound of leaves rustling near by, like somebody walking through them. Looking around the empty Grave Yard, he could see nobody else there. He decided it was just his imagination.

Drake also noted that who ever had brought the flowers for Gerad and his wife and father had not bothered to place any on Shawn's grave. He placed the bouquet he was carrying at Shawn's headstone.

"I just wanted to come here and tell you myself. I wish I had had that chance to work with you and get to know you. You were very special people. I knew that after just one night of knowing you. Gosalyn is just like you. A wonderful, caring person.

I ..I love her more than anything and it almost seems that you sent her to me. 

Haven't gotten up the courage to tell her about that night. That I met her biological father and her uncle. I will, someday though, when I think the time is right.

I just wanted to tell you that I will always do everything in my power to protect her."

With that Drake turned and walked away unknowing of another present in the cemetery.

A duck in a light azure trench coat stepped out from behind the statue of an angel that stood just outside the Waddlemeyer plot. The strangers liquid green eyes were on Drake as he left the Grave Yard. He lifted a hand to brush back a small lock of long black hair that fell down in his face. "I know you really do love Gosalyn, Darkwing Duck ..take good care of her for me."

_**Authors Note:**_

_Now I meant for there to be some mysterious circumstances concerning Shawn's death in the story but I messed **that** up. I don't know if I'll write any more around this plot so I'll give you some inside info. The **crime boss** that had arranged the kidnapping of Professor Waddlemeyer – the crooks mentioned their boss was interested in an invention he was **presently** working on – the Ram Rod. It was the same crime boss that was suppose to have had Gosalyn's family assassinated – Torus Bulba. _

_So if this stranger is Shawn then why did he fake his own death and why has he never let Gosalyn know. Who knows, I'll probably NEVER write any more on that subject!!!! **Bwwwhahahaha!!!**_

**The End ....I guess**


End file.
